Drunkenness
by LayOfHealing
Summary: UA. "Je dois boire. Finir bourré et oublier." Eren foutait sa vie en l'air pour ne pas penser à Lui. A ce L. Ackerman. Attention : Masturbation et partie de jambes en l'air. LevixEren. OS.


Salutations.

Voici un nouvel os que je vous présente. Y a une partie que je déteste mais j'ai décidé de rester authentique. Alors, le voici.

* * *

_**Drunkenness**_

_**I am drunk. All the time. Why? To forget.**_

_Boire. Finir bourré. __Etre chez quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui. Un homme. Une femme. Peu importe. Je dois juste boire. M'amuser. Avec les autres. Baiser. Je dois baiser. Je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi je suis comme ça. Mais je dois Boire, Baiser, Abandonner ces personnes que je baise. Foutre ma vie en l'air. Parce que je me sens mieux comme ça. Je dois oublier._

Le Titan, la boîte la plus prisée par les étudiants. Eren Jäger, 20 ans y était chaque soir, seul ou accompagné. Mais il ne finissait jamais la soirée seul. Il était souvent avec une femme différente, voire même un homme. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne se faisait pas dominer. Lorsqu'il ne baisait pas, il se battait. Mais c'était plus rare.

Le lendemain de chaque débauche. Armin Arlett, son meilleur ami, apparaissait. « Eren, ressaisis-toi ! » continuait-il à déblatérer. Chaque jour, chaque matin, Eren avait la gueule de bois. Il ne se reposait que le jeudi soir._ Je les ai déjà tous choppés. Faudrait que je me fasse mes voisins, pour changer._

* * *

**Jeudi 04 décembre 2014, 20h45.**

Voilà ce qu'était Eren Jäger. Un accro du sexe. Un accro de la beuverie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il prétendait. Parce que plus il sortait, moins il voyait son voisin. L. Ackerman. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Juste L. Ackerman. Il était petit, froid, indifférent, vulgaire, une peau si blanche, des cheveux semblant si soyeux et si noirs que les reflets paraissent blancs, Pourtant, Eren fantasmait. L. n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer, il voulait essayer, avec lui seulement.

_J'aimerais connaître son prénom._

Pourquoi l'éviter dans ce cas ? Parce qu'il y avait cette femme, tous les jeudis. Et il ne savait pas si elle était là tous les jours, où seulement ce jour-là. Donc il décida de sortir, pour ne pas la voir.

_Normalement, elle arrive à 21h. Encore 10 minutes. … Je suis un stalker, ou quoi ?_

_Elle est rousse, ses yeux sont semblables à ses cheveux. Elle est plus petite que lui. J'aimerais savoir son nom à elle aussi, ça me fera une poupée à torturer. Vous savez, les poupées vaudou. Une poupée rousse avec un nom, c'est pas mieux à torturer ça ? héhé… je deviens fou, c'est officiel. Aaah mais pourquoi il m'obsède aussi ! Il a rien de spécial, il est petit, il est juste canon. Bon, je vais sortir, parce que sinon… NON, c'est bientôt 21h ! JE PEUX PAS._

Eren était en plein conflit intérieur_. Je vais aller boire. Je veux pas la voir_. Il prit une bouteille d'alcool, n'importe laquelle et commença à boire. _Je crois que je deviens alcoolique_. A cette prise de conscience, il laissa sa bouteille. _21h10. Déjà…_

Il sortit prendre l'air, surtout pour fumer. Après avoir bu quelques verres, il en avait besoin. Il devait boire, fumer, baiser. Il soupira et alluma sa cigarette malgré le froid sévissant la ville._ Le froid, l'alcool et la clope me font oublier que je peux pas le chopper, lui_. Il se trouvait ridicule ainsi à vouloir se faire un homme plus vieux, plus petit, plus beau, plus musclé… _STOP. CALME-TOI PUTAIN !_ Il disait ça pour calmer son esprit plus qu'autre chose. Cinq minutes plus tard, il finissait sa clope. Il décida de rester encore à l'extérieur.

**21h24.** Eren décida de rentrer, juste au moment où il la vit sortir, heureuse. _Elle semble niaise_. Il l'observait, de la tête au pied, pour se rendre compte que finalement, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle, parce que lui aussi, était heureux lorsqu'il l'apercevait – juste –, ce L. Ackerman.

Il ne remarqua pas son regard, également. Il voulait l'ignorer, simplement.

Il ne vit donc pas qu'elle fut attristée pour une quelconque raison. Il rentra simplement chez lui. Il aperçut cet inconnu qu'il désirait tant. Il détourna le regard et rejoignit sa porte. De toute façon, il était trop éméché et trop énervé – à cause de cette fille-là – pour lui adresser un simple « bonsoir ». Il soupira. Il ne pourra pas être baisé encore ce soir.

_ Oh toi. Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça.

_Il me parle à moi ?_

_ Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, gamin.

_Euh… Qu'est-ce que je faaais ?_

_ Euh, bah…

_Il n'y avait que des onomatopées qui sortaient. Ridicule._

Cet inconnu soupira ensuite.

_ Encore un gamin bourré à cause des soirées étudiantes.

_ Mais… Non ! Justement euh… J'avais rien à faire donc… Je m'ennuyais donc j'ai soupiré… _Voilà une excuse pourrie._

_Il me regarde, comme si j'étais un con, et c'était visiblement le cas._

Il souffla encore. _Ça y est, il est désespéré_. L. fit un pas pour rentrer. Eren continuait à le regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder. Tu veux entrer, c'est ça.

_Je balbutiai encore. Si j'entre, il va me tuer. Si je rentre chez moi, il peut aussi me tuer. Je suis dans la merde._

_ C'est-à-dire que… _OUI, PARCE QUE JE VEUX QUE VOUS ME BAISIEZ !_

_Je suis un imbécile._

_ Je suis encore éméché, alors je sais pas trop ce que je fais, héhé…

_Il me dévisagea, l'air impassible. C'est ce qui fait son charme, finalement. Il rentra. En même temps qui voudrait qu'un gosse comme moi, sérieux ? Et pourquoi il vit seul ? Je me pose trop de questions. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai déjà pu profiter de son visage quelques minutes, ça devrait suffire._

A peine rentrait-il qu'Eren se mettait sur son lit. 21h40. Il semblait déçu.

_ Aaaaah mais pourquoi j'ai refusé ! J'suis trop con ! Puis j'ai encore mal à la tête. Putain. Je deviens vulgaire. … Je vais me reposer un peu…

* * *

**Vendredi 05 décembre 2014, 03h13.**

Eren se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. _Je me suis endormi comme une bouse_. Qu'allait-il fait à 3h du mat' ? Rien. Il allait bouger, sur son lit. _J'aurais dû lui demander son nom… J'ai la gaule bordel… Aaaaah faut qu'il me prenne ce L. !_

Eren commençait à penser à cet homme. Un peu trop. Tellement que ça lui faisait _mal_. Il était couché. Avec sa main droite, il descendait le long de son corps. Arrivée à l'aine, il hésitait à se masturber. Il prit enfin son membre bandé. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient, ma main gauche se baladait le long de son torse, cherchant un endroit qui pouvait l'exciter un peu plus. _Si je connaissais votre nom, j'aurais pu le crier… _Il fit jaillir cette semence de son membre rapidement, s'étonnant même car lorsqu'il baisait, il ne finissait jamais aussi vite. Mais ce soir-là, il lui a parlé. Il a entendu sa voix. Il aurait voulu l'entendre souffler « Eren ».

03h35. Eren s'endormit de nouveau après son affaire et après avoir préalablement enlevé toute trace de son acte.

**07h00. **Le réveil sonne. Ce soir, il ne baisera pas. Il préférait ce que ce L. lui offrait, au moins dans son imaginaire. Il se prépara pour aller en cours.

Le vendredi était le seul jour où Armin ne lui faisait aucune remarque quant à sa sobriété exemplaire les autres jours de la semaine.

Armin et Eren virent Mikasa au loin. Mikasa Ackerman… _peut-être connaît-elle ce L. … Oui, je viens de me rendre compte qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille._

_ Salut Armin, salut Eren. _Elle aussi, elle paraît froide. Ça doit être de famille._

_ Salut Mikasa, fit Armin, tu vas bien ? T'en fais pas, pas besoin de sermonner Eren aujourd'hui, il est étonnamment sobre !

_ C'est rare en effet. _Fiou, d'habitude, elle est plus protectrice, c'est étrange…_

_ Je suis toujours sobre les vendredis ! _Rétorquai-je_. D'ailleurs Mikasa… _Je me lance_. Il y a un dénommé L. Ackerman devant ma porte… Enfin, c'est juste la porte d'à côté… Je me demandais vu que vous aviez le même nom…

_Ridicule._

_ Non. _C'était sec. C'était clair. Ok_.

_ Tu pourrais être moins froide, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que t'as d'ailleurs ?!

_ Rien, fit-elle.

_ Eren a raison, Mikasa, on s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

_ Ne me sors pas de telles évidences Armin. Je le sais parfaitement. Eren, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme. Nous avons le même nom mais rien de plus. Je vais en cours.

Armin et Eren demeurèrent bouche bée. Jamais Mikasa n'avait été aussi froide avec eux. Avec Jean oui mais sinon… Ils décidèrent de faire de même et allèrent en cours.

* * *

**18h30. **Fin des cours pour tous. Vendredi soir, c'était beuverie. En théorie.

**20h30. **Eren, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Armin, n'allait pas en soirée ce soir. Il prétextait avoir besoin de sommeil. En réalité, il ne voulait voir que si cette détestable rousse allait être là ce soir encore.

**20h56. **Il l'attendait, il devait savoir si elle venait « tous les jours ». Il la haïrait d'autant plus si c'était le cas mais il devait savoir. Et peut-être finira-t-il par connaître son prénom, à ce L.

**21h. **Il regarda à travers le Judas. _Elle est là. … Il doit se la faire, c'te salope. Elle reste une demi-heure, tout au plus. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont le temps de baiser, quand même. Une demi-heure, c'est peu. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit précoce… J'espère._

Il lâcha le judas quelques minutes, se disant qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter comme tel, ce n'était ni son amant, ni rien d'autre, alors ce L. pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. … Il retourna devant le judas.

**21h10**. Il soupira. Il appela une de ces filles qu'il s'est déjà tapé. Il lui demanda seulement ce qu'elle faisait ce soir, pour la rejoindre éventuellement. _Cette fille ? Elena Ivanovna. Une très belle Russe, blonde aux yeux bleus – elle me rappelle Annie, un peu –, assez grande. 1.70m. Mais elle est fleur bleue, c'est agaçant._

**21h15.** Cette fille était occupée. Il alla de nouveau vers ce Judas. Cette fois-ci, il aperçut une femme brune, plutôt grande, accompagné d'un homme grand, blond et costaud. _Il fait une partouze ?_

Eren ne cessa d'observer ce qu'ils faisaient devant chez lui. Ils entrèrent tous. _Ça ressemble à une réunion. Il doit avoir un poste élevé_. Il voulait savoir qui ils étaient, tous. Peut-être avait-il raté d'autres personnes, et que cette rousse n'était qu'une associé. Il fit quelques suppositions et finalement, il décida d'appeler Ymir. Pourquoi Ymir ? Parce qu'à part Armin et Mikasa, il n'avait personne d'autre qui le comprenait réellement. Ymir aimait, tout comme lui, une personne du même sexe – ici Christa Lenz –. Il lui avait parlé de ce L. lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux éméchés. Elle lui disait de « foncer ou au moins essayer » mais ce L. n'était probablement pas gay.

**21h21.** Il composa son numéro et l'appela. Elle décrocha.

« Allô Eren ? Fit-elle, y a un problème ?

_ Non non… Juste que j'ai toujours pas eu le courage de le voir. Mais je lui ai parlé hier !

_ Tu te fous de moi, Eren ? Fonce bordel ! Ça se trouve, c'est un putain de bon coup !

_ T'es vulgaire Ymir, mais ouais, faut que j'essaie… demain, c'est samedi alors…

_ Au pire, si tu te fais jeter, t'as toujours Elena qui te court après.

_ Ouais, Elena… Ouais, c'est un bon coup, après tout.

_ Faudrait que je teste, tiens, si c'est un aussi bon coup.

_ Arrête tes conneries et va séduire Christa !

_ Krr krr Désolée Eren héhé Krr Krr ça coupe ! Baise bien ! » Elle raccrocha. Elle avait laissé Eren livré à lui-même. Il sortit comme hier au soir, fumer et prendre l'air.

**21h30.** Il allumait sa cigarette tandis qu'il aperçut cette fameuse rousse. Elle descendait les escaliers.

« Aaaaah, si seulement Levi était moins coincé, on aurait pu avoir cette mission ! N'est-ce pas Erwin ? » Ce n'est pas la rousse qui crie de cette façon.

« Exact, cependant, cette mission est inutile en soi. Levi n'est pas du genre à aller dans ce genre de soirées mondaines dans le but de soutirer des informations. Il n'est, de toute façon, pas suffisamment avenant. » Cet homme possède une voix grave.

« Petra, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec lui ? Vous formez un joli PETIT couple ! Héhé »

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Non ! Levi et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation… Il a refusé hier soir alors que je lui en parlais. »

« Petite cachottière que tu faaais ! » _Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur conversation dès lors qu'ils m'aperçurent. La grande brune s'approcha de moi telle une furie et s'arrêta net, comme si j'étais… de la viande_ ? « Oh… ! Tu es si mignoooooooooon ! » _Que ?_

_ Pardon ?

« Erwin, Petra, je sais comment convaincre Levi ! » _Que… QUOI ?_

21h49. Je me retrouve chez ce L. dont le doux nom ne m'est plus inconnu : Levi Ackerman. Récapitulons.

_1- La folle ou « quat'zyeux » me trouve mignon._

_2- Elle m'emmène chez mon plus grand fantasme sans l'accord d'Erwin et de Petra._

_3- Elle ne connaît pas mon prénom mais me présente à Levi pour leur soirée mondaine._

_4- Je suis en train de rêver ou j'ai trop bu._

_5- … Je suis devant mon plus grand fantasme et je suis sur le point de sortir avec lui. Bon ok, c'est un coup de chance, je dois être un putain de cocu._

Il me regarde… mais me demande surtout – avec ses magnifiques yeux – de dégager.

« Euh… fis-je.

_ La folle, c'est quoi, ça ?

_ Mon fantasme de te voir avec ce petit à la soirée mondaine ! Regarde comme il est mignon ! J'suis sûre qu'il a bon goût !

_Elle veut me manger. Que faire, je devrais être en soirée, ce soir… Normalement._

_ Mon petit Levi ne parle plus, tu es si heureux de voir ce petit ?

_ Ferme-la.

_ Alors toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? _Elle me regarde…_

_ Euh… Eren…

_ IL EST TROP MIGNOOOOOOOOOOON ! _J'ai peur, mamaaaaaaan._

_ Je… Vais rentrer chez moi… à… la prochaine ? Au revoir !

_Petra et Erwin restèrent en retrait, Levi me voyait partir, tandis que la folle (oui, je ne connais pas son prénom à part « quat'zyeux ») me prenait par le bras et me dire de passer quand je voudrais chez Levi. Si elle savait…_

« Passe quand tu veux, Eren ! » _Si c'était Levi qui me l'avait proposé, j'aurais compris. Mais là… Ce n'est pas chez elle, si ? C'est une squatteuse ? Enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'il me laisse aller et venir chez lui n'importe quand…_

* * *

**22h19.** _Je connais enfin son prénom… Je dois le dire à Ymir… Je suis ridicule. _Au pas de sa porte fermée, Eren se laissa couler le long de celle-ci, se demandant comment il allait lui résister, maintenant qu'il connaissait ne serait-ce que son prénom, ainsi que son caractère, au moins un peu. Il avait envie de s'abandonner à Lui, uniquement Lui. Il connaissait son prénom. Levi Ackerman. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête_. Levi, Levi, Levi_. Il le crierait s'il pouvait.

Plus le temps avançait, moins il pouvait se retenir. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Encore. Encore. Voir son visage. Imaginer sa musculature.

_J'ai envie de boire. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais me le faire._

**23h00.** _Je crois que je suis bourré. On supposerait que je ne peux pas m'en passer, mais en fait, si je sors… je vais me taper une de ces filles faciles. Aucun intérêt. Levi… Je vais le voir. Si je ne me dégonfle pas, évidemment._

Eren sortit de son lit avec difficulté, à cause de l'alcool ingurgité. Il marchait. Ses pas sont lents, il essayait de rejoindre cette porte. Il devait le voir.

Seulement, rien ne se passait comme prévu. On sonna à sa porte. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être. _Peut-être Elena_. _Bon, ça tombe bien, j'ai envie de baiser_. Il se dirigeait toujours lentement vers sa porte. Dès lors qu'il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris. _Que faisait-il là, lui ?_

_ Toi, Gamin. T'as dégueulassé mon appart. Tu vas nettoyer.

_Hein ?_

_Il me regardait de bas en haut._

_ J'y crois pas, t'es encore bourré. Vous avez que ça à foutre de vous bourrer la gueule.

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_ Bon.

_Il me prit le bras. Il a fait quelques pas et m'a balancé sur sa porte. Etrangement, ça ne me faisait rien. Parce que je devais être en plein rêve, probablement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de ça, il ouvrit sa porte. Je tombai._

_ Maintenant, tu me nettoies ça.

_Je regardais au sol et… Je ne vois rien ?_

_ Mais… Il n'y a rien…

_ Tu te fous de moi, merdeux ? Tu vois pas la poussière que t'as apportée ?

_Je l'ai irrité, je crois._

_ … Je suis désolé… Mais je ne vois rien…

_ Tch. Prends ce balai, tout de suite. Et nettoie.

… _Je l'ai trop idéalisé, je crois. Je nettoyais le sol pendant qu'il cuisinait. Ça sent bon. Je n'aurais pas dû boire. J'ai le tournis. C'est suffisamment propre, non ? Donc je peux m'asseoir. Normalement._

_ Tu fous quoi là ?

_Je le savais. Faut arrêter d'être prévisible._

_ Je m' assieds. Y a rien à nettoyer. C'est propre. Satisfait, monsieur de maniaque ? _Je vais mourir. Ses yeux me tuent déjà par la pensée. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je l'ai bien cherché, mais je vais mourir._

_Quelques minutes passèrent. Je ne sais pas ce qui le retient de me tabasser. Mais il semble hésiter entre « si je le frappe, il va porter plainte » ou « si je le frappe, ça va dégueulasser encore plus mon sol ». J'opte pour la seconde solution. Pourquoi je l'ai traité de maniaque ce petit homme ? Je suis con._

_Je continue à le regarder dans les yeux, tandis qu'il me dévisage de haut. Il est beau malgré son côté trop maniaque. Il a des yeux froids, glaçants, d'un gris profond. Alors qu'il est toujours devant moi – qui reste assis – il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ou alors bouge-t-il mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je le vois enfin seul, devant moi. Je sens mon cœur battre à toute allure, je l'entends même. J'ai chaud. Ce n'est pourtant pas son élément, lui qui semble si froid… Je me lève._

_ Je vais y aller… _Il va me tuer, je le sens._

_Je lui tourne le dos, hésitant à partir. Ses yeux me transpercent littéralement. Je ne veux pas partir, pas avant au moins de l'avoir embrassé. Si j'en ai le courage._

_ Excusez-moi, M. Ackerman… Je…

_ Accouche. Et après, finis de nettoyer ton bordel, et je te laisserai partir. Et ne rougis pas comme une pucelle, merdeux.

_Merde. J'suis cramé. Bon, ok, plus rien à foutre._

Eren s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il prit ses lèvres. _Je ne suis pas encore mort ?_ pensait-il. A travers ce baiser, il ressentait de la frustration et de l'envie qu'il avait accumulées depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait baisé pour oublier. Il avait bu pour l'oublier. Il avait commencé à fumer à cause de cette frustration. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres, il ne voulait plus s'en dégager. A peine s'en était-il délecté qu'il devenait accro. C'était six mois de frustrations réunis en un seul baiser. A contrecœur, il s'en détacha.

_ Veuillez m'excuser. Portez-vous bien.

Levi retint Eren par le bras.

_ Tu n'as pas terminé ce que tu devais faire ici.

Il le tira vers lui. Lui disant qu'il n'avait pas enlevé toute la poussière environnante. _Alors il ne pensait qu'à ça ? Que tout soit propre ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre de mon envie ? _Eren sentit la colère montée. Levi lui tira d'un coup le col de sa veste et lui rendit son baiser, à son tour. Voilà pourquoi il détestait tant Hanji. Parce qu'elle le connaissait parfaitement.

_ Tu termines de dépoussiérer. Ensuite, je te prendrai, puisque tu as l'air de le vouloir si fortement.

Même en étant plus petit qu'Eren, il l'intimidait. Eren souriait, il était heureux. Il le trouvait beau. Il espérait seulement qu'il était doué au lit.

**Samedi 06 décembre 2014. 00h00.**

Eren avait fini de dépoussiérer. Comme promis, Levi le prit.

Eren bandait avant qu'il ne le prenne. Levi voyait à travers ses yeux verts la gourmandise, la convoitise et la luxure. Ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément. Levi l'emmenait dans sa chambre et le poussait sur celui-ci. Eren n'eut pas le temps de rouspéter. Levi capturait de nouveau ses lèvres et y introduisit sa langue. Ainsi valsaient leurs membres chauds et mouillés.

Levi était au-dessus de lui. Ses doigts se baladaient le long de son torse. Il quitta les lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, pendant qu'il prenant en main sa queue bandée et gonflée. Il fit des va-et-vient. Son autre main s'occupait de ses fesses, malaxant sa fesse droite avant de se retrouver devant cette cavité étroite. Pendant qu'il se faisait branler, Eren passa une main sur la chevelure fine. Il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Il trouvait cela désagréable, tout en profitant de ce Levi lui faisait subir. Levi décida de prendre du lubrifiant qu'il avait placé sous son lit – au cas où cette situation se produirait – pour qu'Eren souffre moins. Il plaça ensuite son second doigt et il put bouger plus librement. Il mit Eren à quatre pattes, continuant sa douce torture. « Je vais jouir… Levi… » Il avait aimé la façon dont ce gamin prononçait son nom si banal. Ainsi n'en puis-t-il plus qu'il lubrifia son membre et le fit entrer d'un coup. Eren souffrira, mais moins que s'il prenant son temps. Pour l'en détourner, il le branlait, encore et encore. Avec la douleur, il n'allait pas jouir tout de suite. Après qu'il fut habitué, Levi bougeait lentement en lui. Puis plus vite. Si vite et si profondément qu'il toucha sa prostate. Il a crié. Il a joui. Levi continuait inlassablement à le prendre.

Il finit par jouir également.

Il faisait une exception ce soir. Il changeait juste les draps, et alla se coucher avec Eren. Levi lavera les draps au réveil.

_Je suis probablement en train de rêver. Car j'ai couché avec Levi. _

**_Que devais-je oublier, déjà ?_**

* * *

The End. Plus long que le premier. Maintenant, il faut que ça vous plaise.


End file.
